


Every Storm Runs out of Rain

by CutieCorgiFruity



Category: Ace Attorney, Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms, Camp Camp (Web Series), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Night In The Woods (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCorgiFruity/pseuds/CutieCorgiFruity
Summary: Mental Illness sucks ass, I would know, sadly. Depression, Anxiety, the whole nine yards.So today, treat yourself, read some fluff with your favorite character, they're supporting you too.It's going to get better. I promise it will.





	1. Chapter 1

My anxiety is going through the roof with this, so please bear with me, you can probably tell this is my first post.

 

I know what it's like, I suffer from a lot of diagnosed mental issues, and I also know just how much good a soft fluff fanfic can do on a bad day. I want this to be something that can make people happy, bring a smile to their face on a bad day! So I have just a few things to say.

 

-No NSFW, the most that will be done is self harm, mentioned, other then that, all fluff, nothing more please!

           -Teen Rating is for this reason, strictly for the mentioned selfharm

-Don't think that the characters or issues are limited to the tags! It doesn't have to be mental either (see example requests below)

           -I promise I'll do as much research as possible on each request, and try to get them as high as I can.

-I'll be trying to keep them all gender neutral!

-You can also request these on my dA and Tumblr. (Both same username as this~)

-When requesting, all I need is a character (please try to stay within the fandoms above!) and the situations. 

           -Example: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) helping the read through a depressive episode.

           -Example 2: Bucky (Marvel) buying reader a puppy to help them after their pet passed away.

           -Example 3: Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) comforting reader after someone bullies them about their weight.

 

Thank you for taking the time to come and check this out, I hope my writing can help you smile.


	2. Update and what we can write about!

Hello everyone! This is just a small update to let everyone know what the holdup is!  
  
My lovely friend, who, honestly I don’t deserve she’s so great and is an amazing writer, was interested in a few prompts, so I offered her a spot as a co writer! I’d love if you all could give her a warm welcome!! Her account name is cutiecorgifruity, give her some love! (Awe, you're too pure you bean, thank you <3)  
  
Moving on!! I have a few world rules to follow! Just some simple stuff to note! Since we are two different people who can write for you, we have our own sections with stuff that we can write! The tags isn't the limit, as we have more fandoms than just those!!  


**If you want to request from CreepyPonyLover:**

**Detroit: Become Human**  
-All stories will take place AFTER the end of the game!  
-that’s literally it.  
  
**Camp Camp**  
-Stories will be set in an aged up AU when characters being romanced at the campers.  
-If it’s meant to be a more parental role to the campers, that’s fine! Just state so, and they’ll be kept as younger kiddos  
-If the insert is with an adult characters (David and Gwen for example) the kids will be kiddos!  
  
**Marvel**  
-All characters are alive  
-All characters (save for a few) will be living in stark tower, unless requested otherwise!  
  
**RWBY**  
-All take place before the ending of Volume 2, in order to prevent as many spoilers as possible!  
  


More to be added

* * *

**If you want to request from CutieCorgiFruity:**

**Detroit: Become Human**  
\- All stories will take place AFTER the end of the game, the good ending!  
\- That’s literally it.  
  


**Camp Camp**  
\- Stories will be set in an aged up AU when characters being romanced at the campers.  
\- If it’s meant to be a more parental role to the campers, that’s fine! Just state so, and they’ll be kept as younger kiddos  
\- If the insert is with an adult characters (David and Gwen for example) the kids will be kiddos!  
\- I still don't know a lot about this show, so keep is basic!  


**Supernatural**  
\- Can be placed in any seasons, but NOT during season 14 since I haven't watched that one yet!  
-Mention if you want the story to be placed when the Winchester brothers are young or adults/ AU's worlds if it comes to that part.  


**Ace Attorney**  
-Takes place after 'Spirit of Justice' time area. Mention if you want a version with Clay Terran, cause I can fix that!  
-I would prefer to not write anything with the witnesses/ those who went to jail under trial unless it's Simon Blackquill. I'm fine writing him!  
\- Story can take place where ever in the universe as long as it's not during a trial, because I'm really bad at writing those parts!  


**Asterix**  
-Can take place during the live action movies/ cartoon movies / comics!!  
-I'm fine with anything when it comes to this part! And I'm fine with writing with anyone from this universe!  
\- Just mention if you want it to take place during the young gauls time or adult area!  


**Night In the Woods**  
\- Stories will be written before and a little after the Harfest festival!  
\- Yeah, that's basically that!  
  


More to be added

Thank you for taking the time to read this little update everyone, and be ready for some fluff in the upcoming days!


	3. Connor x Reader - With the Summer Sun Over Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ficnchicken  
> "Oof can I request one with Connor from dbh where reader has faded scars from self-harm that they hate. They’re from before but they won’t go away and reader doesn’t want people to notice them or comment on them so they try their best to hide it, almost getting a heatstroke in the boiling temperature of summer. Connors worried for obvious reasons and idk they talk abt it either in the shade or at home. Just not a populated area :’
> 
> And I’d like reader to be ok with connor knowing, because they know that connors not judgmental, but it’s just that many others can be. Nothing dramatic or anything just, them having a talk abt it and reader feeling a bit better when theyre not the only one who knows.
> 
> Thank you so much if you write it, tho its ok if u dont c: and sorry that its immediately like this topic but idk its just something i’d like to read. Have a nice one <3"

My thoughts wanders away when I look down on the self-harm wounds I got on my hand wrists. It’s the third time today I look upon them, and I don’t really mean it, but it happens. Over and over again. I always tell myself not to, because the wounds will only cause more pain from the past to creep up from behind me. But I can’t stop myself from looking. I hate myself for doing it. I pull down the arms of my shirt so I can get a better view of the wounds that crawls on my left arm. The wounds have faded since a long time ago, but they’re still pretty easy to see if you look close enough. And I, who knows my own wounds, I know where they are.

It’s the middle of summer in Detroit city as I’m sitting in the park near the town, covered in a long-sleeved shirt and shorts, watching people walk by in summer outfits. Sometimes I wish that I could walk in short shirts and tank tops. I would usually never wear such clothe piece at home, but outside I would prefer wearing anything that can cover up my arms. Shorter shirts and tank tops is better at home, if you ask me. I dislike the thought of having people to bend over my shoulder to give a quick look at the scars that have surrounded my arms for years, even if they wouldn’t be able to see that much anyway. But you know, the horrible thought is there.

I brush over the wounds with my right fingers, tracing them slowly. As each finger passes by a new wound, memories comes up. I hate it. I really hate it. It’s probably the only thing I hate with myself, that’s when I start to think on the past, even if I know it’s stupid of me. I’m a new person, a better self. I know I can do better than this.

“Y/N! Thought I would find you here!”

I look up, blinded by the sun. That voice made me come back from the thoughts I had just a second ago. A taller shadowed figure is standing right infront of me, and I know who this is. It’s no doubt about it.

“Hiya Connor,” I respond, giving the taller man a wide, happy smile from my face. At least I had pulled up my sleeve before he noticed anything, luckily. I do wonder what would had happened if Connor saw anything… Wonder if he would be worried…

“Mind if I sit down for a few minutes?” He asked me, returning a sweet smile. I can’t say no to that.  
“Yeah, of course. Make yourself comfortable,”

Connor places himself next to me on the park bench, looking around in the area before he turns back to face me. He’s wearing a white top tank that’s covered in dog faces that’s way too big for his size along with creamy colored shorts. Looks like he got those clothes from the only well-known Hank Anderson. Connor didn’t mind the size at all, he was happy that he had clothes on him.  
He did however scan over my own clothes. I bet he’s going to ask me why I’m wearing a long-sleeved shirt in the middle of summer. I was ready to answer if anything. I had this thought up already in my mind.

“Y/N, how come you sit in that warm outfit? It doesn’t suit you on this warm day. It’s over 30 degrees today,” He starts. Of course he starts like that, it was obvious.  
“Oh, you know, bad sunburn over my shoulders and back. I prefer wearing soft, long-sleeved shirts to keep it down,”. I lied, but it was only solution I could come up with. Knowing Connor well, he’s going to see through the lie in some way. He gives me that worried look, he knows that something is up. 

“If something is bugging your mind or anything, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?” he says with a warm smile, “Since, you know, I won’t judge”. And he’s right, he won’t judge if I told him about the faded scars on my wrists. But the pain, and the anxiety. I never tell others about my troubles, or past, or my problems. But… Maybe telling Connor about this, maybe that would be a good support or something. It’s always good to have support from others when it’s very needed, but since it’s faded scars…  
It wouldn’t hurt saying anything.

“Connor?”  
“Yeah?”

I feel the anxiety slowly starting to crawl up. I place my right hand over my left sleeve arm, grabbing it softly. “There is something I want to talk about, and I know that you don’t judge anything or anyone,” I start, taking a grip at the soft texture, pulling it down carefully. “Do you… see those marks?” I ask him, pointing at them in case he couldn’t see them from the distance.  
“Yeah, yeah I do.” He says with a small shock in his voice, his eyes scanning my arm, up and down. I can, clearly, see the worry in his face. I felt my heart sank a little inside of my chest.

What have I gotten into?

Without realizing it, Connor took a grip around my wrist, tracing the self-harm wounds carefully not to make them sting with his own fingers, as he thought I was still in pain from it. Softly and gently he cared them. After a while, he looked up at me with those puppy eyes. Gosh, those darn eyes.  
“Do they hurt?”

I shook my head, smiling with a chuckle that escaped my lips. “No, not really. They used to, but that was a long time ago, you know,” I responded, “The only thing that hurts is to think about them, which is a pretty stupid thing to do”

Connor let go of my wrist and looks me directly into my eyes. For some odd reason, I felt comfort in those hazel brown eyes. His look was warm and welcoming, supportive even. He cared about my health and it shows in his entire face. He wasn’t really shocked or worried. Positive vibes took place in my emptiness.

“Y/N, I want you to know that you’re a strong person, despite this. I do not know much about this subject, but I’ve been through something similar with Hank, so I know just a little about it. But please, do know that you’re strong. You’ve been through this and look at you now! You’ve gone a long way to become the amazing person you are today. Do not give up on that, alright? Do know that you have my support. I will be there for you!”

Those words. Words I’ve wanted to hear in my life but always been afraid to ask for. Being called for an attention seeker, that’s not how I work. Putting my troubles onto someone else, wasn’t my thing either. But this, Connor’s words really lifted me the second he said that he supported me. He believes in me, and that made me smile with real happiness.  
“T-Thank you,” I say, feeling tears in my throat. 

Connor pulled me into a hug, his smile bigger than before. After a few seconds, he pulls me back, looking into my eyes once again, “Are you up for some ice-cream?”

Such a dummy he is. “Of course I am,”


End file.
